Time Is Relevant or Fare Thee Well
by druidgoddess
Summary: I wrote this at my best friends wake and then realized that I could use it as Todd. A poem of how short life really is. Original copy in a coffin, this is what I could remember.


**Me: **I suddenly had inspiration for a poem at Kayla's wake. **Charles Dalton: **No shit, you began pestering the _undertaker_ for a pen and paper. **Me: **Well, it's touch and go with my inspirations. And you know you didn't have to be my escort. **Charlie: **Ah, well, I was worried. **Me: **((snorts with laughter)) Oh, yeah right, you wanted to check out all the girls. **Charlie: **Can you blame me? They make 'em hot around here. **Me: **Luv ya Charlie, it keeps me from killing you sometimes. **Charlie: **No one can resist Charlie Dalton! **Me: **Anyway, this is me commiserating with Todd, now I really understand him a whole lot better. I'm still in shock; even though I saw her body, it's like Kayla's still alive, just sleeping…

**_Time Is Relevant or Fare Thee Well_**

Time is relevant,  
as I think back.  
Did you mean to lie  
or did you not know,  
that things were going to end  
this way?  
You promised me  
forever as friends  
but you've been stolen away.

In death,  
time has flown.  
You're cold,  
this hurts so much.  
In a white coffin;  
black as night,  
it bears you away from  
me, us.

Tears do no good;  
they can't bring you back.  
No matter how we cry  
you won't rise and laugh  
saying this isn't what  
you meant.

But what did you mean?  
We can't tell and  
you're so cold.  
How time was flown,  
how short we knew  
each other.

I was your sibling;  
you were mine.  
Blood ties;  
midnight runs;  
boot legs of past;  
running in the night;  
away, different.

I would create and write  
And you would tell me it wasn't  
foolish.  
You said it was perfect,  
it was fine.  
Just breathe,  
and speak out loud,  
tell the crowd  
how the story goes.

I know how the story ends.  
Yours at least,  
in smooth death,  
of time relevant  
and things undone.  
Of weeping friends  
and misshapen dreams.

Time is relevant;  
yours was stolen.

Todd poised his pen over the paper as he felt another tear came rolling down his face. Here he was, at the funeral home, writing on a scrap of paper, hiding from Neil's wake. He swiped at the tear and accidentally giving himself a pen mark beneath his eye that began to run. Todd huddled lower and set the pen over the paper again, but nothing came. He folded it. There was a shuffling behind him. He turned.

"Come on, it's nearly over." Knox and Charlie had found him. Charlie was wearing a mask that hid how deeply he was cut, trying not to cry, but his eyes were watering beyond the norm. Knox was freer with his emotions and was wiping his eyes constantly, blowing his nose every once in a while. Todd pocketed the poem and rose from kneeling in the corner. Charlie and Knox secured his arms and frog marched him to the open casket. Todd struggled, he hadn't wanted to come this; he couldn't take it.

Then they were there. Todd looked down at the body and choked down a sob. He knelt on the small bench and buried his face in his hands. Charlie and Knox backed off, leaving Todd to his final good bye.

Todd sniffed and opened his hands. Neil was lying pale as milk and too still; Todd's eyes played tricks on him, he thought he saw the corpse move. His friend, his great and dear friend, how could he have met such an end? How could one once so full of life and promise end himself like this? Todd reached out a hand and his fingers lightly bushed Neil's cheek in morbid fascination. His hand soon recoiled as is burnt.

Tears streaming down his eyes, Todd took the small poem from his pocket and dropped it lightly in the casket.

Good bye Neil, fare thee well.

**Me: **So there we have it. It's quite actually very close to what I did today. Yes, I touched the dead body. I shouldn't have, it's gonna give me nightmares. **Charlie: **I told you not to do it. **Me: **((sobs)) I need a hug! **Charlie: **((hugs)) **Me: **Thanks. **Charlie: **Whatever. **Me: **Reviews please!


End file.
